Duo Got Run Over by Wing Zero
by Spooky2
Summary: A parody of the song "Granma Got Run Over by a Reindeer". Pour Duo! Please R&R! ^_^


Duo got run over by Wing Zero

The G-Boys are still in Spooky's realm, though it doesn't look as bare as it did before.

Heero: If she's not done soon we're going.

Jenny: You can't leave.

Heero: Why not?

Vixy: Because VJ controls when you come and go.

Duo: So mean we're stuck here?

Music: _I'm trapped in this world_

_Lonely and fading_

_Heart broke and waiting for you to come._

_We are stuck in this world_

_That's not meant for me. For me. (1)_

Jenny: …Yeah.

Jenny & Vixy look up where the sound equipment is. CSWB Duo grins wickedly.

Duo: When can we leave?

Jenny: When she's done.

Wufei: (irritated) Well when will she be done?

Jenny: When she's ready.

Wufei: Humph.

Duo: Who's that over there? (Points to someone with their back to us)

The person is wearing black tee shirt and tan kaki cargo pants. The person's hair is really short and spiky. (2)

Vixy: That's VJ.

Duo: It is?!

VJ: (stands up) I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (covers ears)

VJ: (walks over) Finally!!!!!!!!

Quatre: (timidly) Please don't yell.

VJ: (hugs Quatre) Sorry.

Quatre: (blushing) It's okay.

CSWB Duo: Ugh. Enough mush.

Jenny: Well it could be worse.

CSWB Duo: (thinks for a moment then his eyes get huge) Ugh! I didn't need that mental picture!

Vixy: (smacks CSWB Duo with her mallet) She didn't mean that!!

CSWB Duo: (holds head) Ooowwwiiieee!!!!!

Jenny: Yeah, I meant make out.

Quatre & VJ: (turn bright red)

Duo: Yesh.

VJ: (still blushing lets go of Quatre) Well I … 

Vixy: We know. You're a fan girl.

VJ: ^_^ Thanks.

Duo: What's with the spiked collar?

VJ: I like it.

Duo: Ri…ght.

VJ: Well anyway I was going to do Wufei's next. But I didn't do it because I already had Duo's going.

Heero: Get on with it.

VJ: Fine. Chibi scythe wielding bat Duo! Start the music!

CSWB Duo: Right!

Music: _Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail MAIL!!!!_ (3)

(Silence.)

VJ: (annoyed) What was that?

CSWB Duo: Sorry!

VJ: Vixy go take over.

Vixy: Right boss.

Music: _I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm map, I'm the map, I'M THE MAP! _(4)__

VJ: Aaaagggghhhhhh!!!!!! Turn it off!!!!

Vixy: (innocently) Sorry!

VJ: (Rubs eyes) Why me? Jenny _you_ take over.

Jenny: Sure.

Jenny kicks Vixy and CSWB Duo out of the sound equipment room they both go flying and land with a thud.

CSWB Duo & Vixy: Ouch.

VJ: That's what you get for messing with the sound equipment.

CSWB Duo: (glares)

VJ: Okay, _now_ lets get on with this. 

Duo got run over by Wing Zero

Flying home from L4 Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Heero

But as for me and Hilde we believe

He'd been drinking too much eggnog

And we begged him not to go

But he forgot his Deathsythe Hell

And he staggered out the bay and into space

When we found him Christmas morning

At the seen of the attack

He had gone completely loopy

And some buster rifle fire marks on his back

Duo got run over by Wing Zero

Flying home from L4 Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Heero

But as for me and Hilde we believe

Now that Duo's gone real loopy

Hilde's not taking it so well

See her in there weeping like a willow

And watching Trowa put on loads of gel

It's not Christmas without Duo

He was always dressed in black

He was at the L4 hospital

Should we keep him here at home or send him back?

Send him back!

Duo got run over by Wing Zero

Flying home from L4 Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Heero

But as for me and Hilde we believe

Now Duo's in the hospital

And Heero's on the loose

Hilde's on her knees praying

That Heero doesn't go and cook Duo's goose

I've warned all my friends and neighbors

That Heero's not very fun

And they should never give a license

To a boy who plays with bombs and has a gun

Duo got run over by Wing Zero

Flying home from L4 Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Heero

But as for me and Hilde we believe

Duo got run over by Wing Zero

Flying home from L4 Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Heero

But as for me and Hilde we believeeeeeeeeee!

Wufei: Justice is served. Isn't Duo?

Duo: That was cruel.

VJ: It could've been worse. I could have killed you like in the real song.

CSWB Duo: You're right.

VJ: Of course I am.

Jenny: Oh brother.

VJ: Well I'd like to apologize for anything that didn't quite fit or rhyme. I'll try to do Wufei's next. I have an idea. 

Duo: All right!

Wufei: Lets go.

VJ: No way. I'm not letting you go that easily. I have to do all of you before I even think of letting you go.

G-Boys: (groan)

Vixy: 'Till next time!

VJ: Later Days!

(TBC) To Be Continued…

My B.S.

Wayne Static of Static-X "Not meant for me" from the Queen of the Damned CD. God I love that movie and that soundtrack. Well I had shoulder length light brown hair but I got it cut. Now it's short and spiky. The Mail song from Blue's Clues. Yes, I do have a little sister. The map song from Dora the explorer. God I hate that song. 

Please review!


End file.
